conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Sune Buns Wiladsen
| birth_place = Bedaldi, Trilfuva, Leubantia | death_date = | death_place = | constituency = Leubantian | party = Conservative | spouse = Anna Wiladsen | profession = Statesperson Politician Biologist | religion = Lutheranism | signature = | footnotes = }} Edward Sune Buns Wiladsen is the Conservative Party Senate leader in Leubantia and was the 9th President of Leubantia. Wiladsen served in the Senate of Leubantia for the Province of Trilfuva from 1996 until his inauguration as president in 2008. After leaving office in 2011, Wiladsen returned to his hometown, Bedaldi, and is currently planning to become a Senator once again in 2013. Early life Wiladsen was born on 6 September 1960 in the village of Bedaldi (a settlement outside of Trilfuva near Mount Fibtar) to Edith Mary Sadiu and Jons Bjarnu Wiladsen. Wiladsen was baptized into the Lutheran religion a week after his birth. He was homeschooled by his mother until the 1970-1971 school year, when his mother allowed him to attend Oskar Dolby Middle School in the city of Trilfuva. Wiladsen then went on to graduate from nearby Oskar Dolby High School in 1978, as second in his class. Wiladsen was then admitted to the University of Trilfuva shortly after his graduation, where he would study Biology, some Law, and Political Science. Wiladsen also joined the Trilfuva Symphony Orchestra, playing the Cello, which he had been studying since the 6th grade. Early career After Wiladsen completed his courses in 1986, he entered a career in Biology at the Ministry of Home Affairs, specializing in agricultural output studies. He married Anna Fetalski in the November of 1988. They would have two children, Hans Wiladsen and Karoline Wiladsen. Both Wiladsen and his wife were strong supporters of the Leubantian Revolution of 1989. He was given a raise by Ritśart Likla, the leader of the revolution, making him a powerful figure in the newly created Ministry of Agriculture, Food and Resources. Political career Wiladsen's first entrance into politics was in early 1995 when he entered the race for becoming a Senator from the Province of Trilfuva in the Senate of Leubantia for the Conservative Party. He defeated his opponents in the 1995 election for the seat and become a senator. He was nominated for the presidency by his party (the Conservative Party), and ended up winning the 2007 Leubantian presidential election, defeating then-President Peter Stefansen in a historically close race. Wiladsen was inaugurated on 23 February 2008, as Leubantia's 9th president. Wiladsen led Leubantia through the late-2000s financial crisis, and was quite popular through mid 2009. However, some actions, such as stripping funding from Healthcare and other services, and some embarassments to the Conservatives in whole, led to a hole in his reputation by 2010, with approval ratings dropping below 50%. He participated in the 2010 Leubantian presidential election, seeking re-election, but was voted out, and instead the Federal candidate won the election. Wiladsen's term as president ended on 26 February 2011, as Jons Wrandsen succeeded him as president. Two weeks after his term ended, Wiladsen announced that he was interested in running for his old position of Senator in the 2012 election. Trivia *Wiladsen has a linguistic gift, and can speak Leubantian, French, and English fluently. He also can converse moderately well in Spanish, Polish, Danish, Russian, Dylurian, Lithuanian and Mandarin. *Wiladsen has a net worth of $26 Billion as of January 2011. Category:Leubantia Category:Individuals Category:Leubantian politicians